


Blooming Day

by Aleqsxia



Series: Random one-shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My Death basically, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writer! Lee Felix, request, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/pseuds/Aleqsxia
Summary: Felix doesn’t know how he got so lucky to get a soulmate like him. Among the bright stars, the prettier flowers, Jeongin bloomed through.





	Blooming Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerhyunjins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhyunjins/gifts).



> So I thought, how 'bout a fic that Felix doesn't die and Jeongin is loved dearly. Jk this is a request.
> 
> Dearie, here's your JeongLix fluff aka my death. You better enjoy it Lizzie. My fingers were curling in too much.
> 
> I'm back on writing. I had a kind of haitus since writers block. I basically transferred my thoughts as Felix's here at those moments lmao. Also, this is unedited, sorry.

He’s been staring at his screen for minutes that felt like hours already. The black flashing text cursor blinked mockingly at him, urging him to update the document he’s working on. Yet nothing is passing through his mind. It’s just a blank slate even though he’s been doing this story for _months_. He had laid out all the important details in order, on what will happen to this specific chapter or scene, which character will have an effect on this part, what would be the main objective of that chapter yet _nothing_. Not even a single dialogue, action, even just a word, hell— even just a letter comes in his mind. It’s just… blank.

It’s frustrating. Frustrating in a way he wants to pull a patch of his hair off just to _think_ of anything to be placed on his last chapter. He thrums his fingers at the buttons, not hitting hard enough to press it. He stares back intensely at the typed narration, dragging his eyes back and forth, reading the whole visible script to jump start his need to write. He thrummed his fingers faster, legs bouncing on the same rhythm under his desk, lower lips caught in between his teeth. He hovered his hands over the keypad of his laptop, pressing down to each letters his mind concocted.

_“I do love you.”_

_Chris smiles as the other utters their confession. The nervousness and fear_ |

He frowns. It doesn’t seem quite right. ‘ _She shouldn’t be nervous and fearful around Christian this time. Shy maybe? But she has gone through shit times that Chris couldn’t stop, but she can’t blame him._ ’

He picks his cat mug beside his laptop, sipping his hours-old coffee that’ll probably make coffee enthusiast shudder at the thought, glaring at the bright screen in front of him for the nth time this night.

“Hyunggie, come back to bed will you?”

Felix craned his head to look at his office doorway. Jeongin stood with his arms crossed in front of a loosely buttoned oversized button up shirt that reached his mid-thigh, letting his thin cream legs be displayed. Jeongin pursed his pink lips into a pout, his bedhead sticking to all places.

“Go back to sleep, baby boy.” Felix swivels on his desk chair with a teasing smile to face the younger that huffed and padded in. He straddles the older, wrapping his arms on his neck as he stares down challengingly at him. Felix groans and laughs as he leaned back, letting his head rest on the chair, looking up at Jeongin with a smile. His jutted lower lip and cutely furrowed brows, all framed by his messy curled locks, hovered over Felix’s face. The latter placed his hands on his younger lover’s hip, lightly sliding it over his soft behind down to his smooth back thighs pinching it slightly, causing fits of giggles to break Jeongin’s ‘stern’ face before he settled his hands behind the younger’s planted knees on both of his sides.

“Come to bed with me, freckles.” Jeongin raises a hand to Felix’s cheek, lightly stroking as he connects the stars on the older’s face. Felix laughs at him again. He raised a hand to catch Jeongin’s prying finger, directing it in front of his lips. He opened his mouth and lightly bit the younger’s finger, earning him a silent yelp. He let his tongue slide over the tip of the digit quickly before Jeongin screeched and pulled it out between Felix’s teeth.

“Hyung! I hate you!” Jeongin wiped his wet finger profusely on Felix’s black shirt as he glared at the laughing older.

“My saliva has touched other places of your body and you screech in disgust when it’s only the tip of your finger?” Felix wiped a tear from his eyes, “Jeongin-ah, you’re getting old and sensitive.”

Jeongin leans back to sit completely on Felix’s lap and hits the other on the chest lightly with a cute whine, “Hey, hyung I’m younger than you!”

Felix snorts at his sulking lover, taking the hand laid on his chest close to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. He flicks his eyes up to meet Jeongin’s, keeping his lips ghosting a series of kisses before mumbling, “Who said it’s only you.”

He lets the hand drop back down before he leans his face closer to Jeongin, trapping the ravenette by his waist, “Did you know how much I hate it seeing anyone close to you these past days? I know Jinnie’s your bestfriend and it’s natural for him to be touchy, even with how Channie-hyung and Minho-hyung treats you. I get so angry when anyone touches you or merely gets close to you, daisy.”

They bump noses, Jeongin giggling and returning to clinging to Felix. He leans close, their chests flushed against each other, their lips barely touching as he threads his fingers through Felix’s hair, “You better be. Look at my skin creasing for always trying to fend off those clingy hyungs.”

Felix giggles back with his deep voice, “How about I make it up to you for getting you like this?”

He made kissy faces toward Jeongin, peppering it on his face, making mosquito noises at the same time. From his lips to nose to cheeks, even the underside of his jawline as the younger turned his head away with a fit of laughter. The raven haired kept pushing Felix’s face away with no avail. The older held an iron grip on Jeongin to avoid him from falling off and to continue with his teasing whilst granting him Jeongin’s immobilization from his attacks.

“Hyunggie— st— stop— hahah— hyung—!” Jeongin’s shrill voice echoed in their small apartment. It being 2 in the morning, this won’t sit well with their neighbours he’s sure. Felix stops for the sake of the mother and daughter next door, holding a grin shot to his younger lover.

Jeongin huffs again, puffing his red cheeks as he lightly punches Felix, “Come back to bed, hyung. I’m tired.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” Jeongin practically jumps off of him with a squeal. He held out his hand for Felix to take and the blonde clasped his fingers with Jeongin’s for the younger to pull him up. Once fully standing he stretched his aching back and arms before sliding his hand down to lace their fingers, bumping the younger’s shoulder with his in the process.

“6 years ago, you were taller than me having a growth spurt, huh, Innie-ah.” He grins down at Jeongin, pressing closer by the shoulder, using his free hand to rub the ravenette’s tummy teasingly.

Jeongin rolled his eyes at him before tiptoeing to plant a peck at Felix’s lips, “Shut it, hyung.”

Jeongin didn’t hesitate to quickly pull him towards their shared room. Settling down on the cotton sheets of their queen bed, with only the moonlight as their guide. Lying down on the sheets facing Jeongin, the younger’s frame basked by the moonlight peeking from the open door behind him, light skin glowing, his bedridden hair lightly illuminated by white streaks, eyes shining like the stars that littered in the night sky. He’s beautiful. His pearly smile, his crinkling eyes, his face scrunches, his laugh, his chapped lips, his long fingers. Everything about him is beautiful. Even with what he calls his flaws, his ugliness according to him, Felix sees him more beautiful.

He reached out, placing his hand on Jeongin’s cheek, thumb sliding under his lover’s dark under eye and creasing skin, travelling down to his marked nape, letting his fingers curl down under the white button shirt, pushing it off of the younger’s left shoulders, revealing the inked moon, a sun disguised as a daisy, and stars surrounded by dotted black spots exactly mirroring his. Their youth. Their symbol. Their mark.

Felix doesn’t know how he got so lucky to get a soulmate like him. Among the bright stars, the prettier flowers, Jeongin bloomed through. How his bestfriend rooted himself in his heart, at first eliciting small feelings until he became a patch that spanned around it.

A melodious chuckle got him off of his reverie. Jeongin slid his left hand underneath Felix’s right that is circling their tattoo on the younger’s shoulder blades. Curling his long fingers with Felix’s, clutching it under his chin. His other hand reached out to Felix’s freckled cheek, pinching it slightly.

“Hyung, stop looking at me like I held the whole universe for you. It’s embarrassing.” Jeongin grins widely, dimples denting on his face, his eyes seemingly disappearing into thick black slits.

Felix smiles back at him, wriggling closer that their noses touch, their slightly bent legs tangled, Felix’s coffee breath and Jeongin’s fruity one mingling.

“You do hold the whole universe, my little daisy.” Felix placed his free hand on the one on his cheek, “Your eyes are a galaxy that captured the beauty of the crescent moon and stars, making me feel assurance that under the dark night, your light shines through to guide me. You yourself are the sun.”

Jeongin opens his mouth, Felix is sure that he’s about to spill his insecurities, but stopped when the older does an assuring grasp and looked at him straight in the eyes with care

”I know what you’ll say against my claim— that you’re ugly, a whiny baby, someone who doesn’t deserve me, you’re not. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you for how I had treated you back then. But darling, even the sun has these imperfections. Even with those he still shines bright, he still gives warmth, he’s still needed and extremely loved.”

Felix let’s go of the younger, turning to sit up and leave. Jeongin’s hand shot up, clutching the older’s black shirt as he tried to scramble to sit up too. Felix turns to look at panicked eyes. He held Jeongin’s hand, reassuring him he’ll be back. The younger loosened his hold with hesitance as Felix parted with a smile.

He rummaged through his blazer pocket, groping for a velvety box that fits his palm. He returns back to their shared bedroom with a wide grin etched on his face, seeing Jeongin sitting on the edge of bed waiting for him to comeback. Felix can see the younger letting a sigh pass his lips before smiling up at Felix. The older sits beside him, letting Jeongin lean on him with his face cramped to the crook of his neck. Thin arms circled around on his waist as he hid the box on his right hand behind him with his other rubbing his lover’s back.

“I thought I had to drag your ass back to bed, freckles.” Jeongin’s breath tickled the underside of his chin.

“Shut it, baby boy.” He pressed a kiss on the crown of the younger’s head, “How can I just leave my universe uncared for?”

A pinch on his hip is Jeongin’s retaliation, he just laughed at his lover’s surprise attempt. He pressed his cheek on Jeongin’s soft locks, pulling the younger closer as he hums a tune under his breath. He patted Jeongin’s back, letting the younger sit straight up before going down the floor on one knee, still keeping the box hidden. Jeongin looked at him quizzically, ready to ask what he’s doing until he pulls his hand from behind him to show a red velvet box.

Jeongin’s hands flew to his mouth as he gasped, tears are already forming in his eyes. Felix just smiles at him.

“I was planning to do this tomorrow, at a dinner I planned to cook, you know, with candles, roses and such, but, now just seemed… appropriate.” He curled his fingers on the box, breathing in and opening the lid before taking Jeongin’s thin fingers softly in front of him. He looked at Jeongin with all his love and determination, “Yang Jeongin, will you marry me?”

Jeongin cried then, nearly falling over if Felix didn’t catch him. Felix tucked the crying younger under his chin. Soothing his lover with back rubs and sweet promises. Jeongin clutched Felix's shirt like his life depended on it as sobs raked his whole body in trembling. Felix circle both of his arms around his precious Jeongin, letting him cry for the overwhelming happiness he's feeling. Soon his loud sobs turned into sniffles. It was minutes after when Jeongin pulls off, rubbing his finger’s intensely at his eyes. Felix held his wrist and cooed for comfort.

“That was unattractive. How would a prince like you want to have an ugly crying crybaby as a soulmate and husband.” The younger jokingly tells him as he looks at him in the eyes. Felix stroked Jeongin's tear tracked cheek with his free hand.

“Hey, fate decided to give me an angel. An angel who misses home. And as your prince, I’’ll make you feel at home.” Felix placed his hands on Jeongin’s nape, placing a kiss to both of his lids that fluttered close. He pulls back to rest his forehead to the other’s, both of them looking at their other’s eyes with the love and admiration they held for the other. He grins, “So, marry me?”

Jeongin does his cute eye roll before squishing the older’s cheeks with both of his hands and pulling him closer to kiss him completely. It was a long and soft kiss they shared, pink and red dancing as they mold against each other before parting for air. Jeongin grins at him, eyes shining, cheeks rosy and smile dazzling, “Of course, you idiot.”

Felix never knew how this ended like this. Who was the first to have feelings for the other, who was the first to make the other need them, who has the first bud that bloomed in their heart. But he doesn’t care. Cause his pretty flower bloomed for him only.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more, nah I don't even have one so— an aromantic/a 00 liner writer friends I can cry with. Also, if you need prompts. I have plot bunnies running around that you can adopt uwu
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sinnamwun)


End file.
